Naruto's tutor
by WillieF19
Summary: A month before graduation Naruto receives a tutor that promises to make him rival Sasuke for the rookie of the year position. See who this person is and the aftermath of this change in Naruto's life.


_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"It's a month before graduation Naruto, when are you going to start getting serious?" Iruka asked

Naruto was currently tied up in the front of the class. He tried to sneak out of class, but iruka sensei caught him and tied him up.

Bell rings.

"Alright class dismissed." Iruka sensei said as everyone left and he slowly untied Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and ran out the door before Iruka sensei could speak.

"Naruto!" A soft voice called as Naruto ran out of the academy doors.

_Too soft to be Iruka sensei. Who's calling me?_ Naruto thought as he slowly turned around.

Naruto saw Hinata Hyuga with her head down.

"You call me Hinata?" Naruto asked

"I did. I wanted to know if you wanted me to help?" Hinata stuttered

"Help? Help with what?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"With the academy. I can help you bring your grades up and do better." Hinata stuttered.

"I'm not too worried about grades, but it would be great if I could do better then teme on the graduation exam." Naruto said

"I could tutor you." Hinata stuttered.

"For real? You're the best Hinata!" Naruto said as he hugged Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. When do we start?" Hinata stuttered through Naruto's hug, almost fainting.

"We can start right now. Let's go." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata away.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked

"My house" Naruto said as he dragged Hinata all the way.

_**Naruto's house**_

"What are we going to do first Hinata?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"First we can get started on with whatever your doing the worst in. After we finish with the academics we can start working on your taijutsu and ninjutsu." Hinata said

"Ok. We'll start with this one." Naruto said as he picked up one of Hinata's academy scrolls.

"Alright. Let's begin." Hinata said as she opened the scroll.

_**3 hours later**_

"Why does all this academic stuff have to be so boring?" Naruto asked as they finally finished the first chapter.

"It'll get better Naruto-kun. Just focus on your goal of outdoing Sasuke in the graduation exams." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata. Once I'm focused I can't be stopped." Naruto said

"Well it's time for me to head home." Hinata said

"Alright, same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked

"Of course." Hinata said

"Let's keep this between us Hinata. I want it to be a surprise when the exams come." Naruto said

"Alright Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked out the door.

It only took Hinata 10 minutes to walk home from Naruto's apartment.

As she crossed the gates to the Hyuga compound she was startled by a voice.

"It's 6:10 Hinata. Why are you late?" Hiashi Hyuga asked

"I was training father. I want to prepare even more for the graduation exams." Hinata said

"I will check your results the day before the exams. Good night sweethart." Hiashi said as he walked away.

Hinata went to bed that night thinking of her time with Naruto.

_**2 weeks later**_

Hinata and Naruto continued their study session until they were positive that Naruto would pass the test. Now was time for the physical aspect of the test. Hinata and Naruto were now standing in a training field that held tall trees and a small body of water.

"So what are we going to do now Hinata?" Naruto asked

"We're going to help you with your chakra control. We may spar later because it's not important. Your taijutsu grades are good without my help." Hinata said.

"Alright." Naruto said

"As a Hyuga, good chakra control is a needed. That's why if our chakra control isn't good, we're taught two exercises that help increase chakra control. The first is tree climbing." Hinata said as she demonstrated the tree climbing exercise.

"How are you doing that?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I'm channeling chakra to the bottom of my feet. Too much chakra and you blow off the tree, while too little chakra causes you to not stick." Hinata explained

"Alright, I can do that." Naruto said as he tried and immediatly was blown backward.

"Too much chakra Naruto-kun." Hinata said

Naruto walked back to the tree and placed his foot on the tree. He started with a low amount, for him, and steadily worked his way up until he felt that his foot was sticking. He walked two steps before he fell on his head.

"Maybe you should get a running start." Hinata offered.

Naruto jumped up and ran full speed at the tree. He only made it 5 steps further before he started to lose his grip. Naruto flipped off the tree and landed on his butt.

_**3 hours later**_

"You're doing good Naruto-kun, but it's time to head home." Hinata said

"Alright. I'll definitely get it tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked over to Hinata.

"Come on, you can walk me home." Hinata said as she linked her arm with his and walked off.

After 20 minutes of walking the pair arrived at the Hyuga compound.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.

_She kissed him? I knew she had feelings for young Naruto. I'll leave them alone for now, but I'll have to have a serious talk with them later on down the road,_ Hiashi Hyuga thought as he watched Naruto head home from the shadows.

_**2 days later**_

"Now that I've mastered tree climbing, what's next?" Naruto asked

"It's time to start walking on water." Hinata said

"How's it done?" Naruto asked as Hinata demonstrated

"It's very different from the tree climbing exercise." Hinata said as she explained to Naruto how to walk on water.

It only took Naruto two hours to master the exercise (AN: When Naruto really learned how to water walk in the anime it only took so long because he had the five pronged seal on him).

"That's great Naruto-kun. Now we can spar for the last hour." Hinata said as she got into the gentle fist stance.

_**10 days later**_

"We've got four days left Naruto-kun and I really think you can pass as rookie of the year." Hinata said

"It's thanks to you and our discovery Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he remembered that day

_**Flashback 5 days ago**_

"No matter how much we work making a clone is still too hard for you Naruto-kun." Hinata said

"It's alright Hinata. I'm positve that we'll get it by the time the exams get here." Naruto said

"What's that smell Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she started sniffing the air.

"I brought us some ramen." Naruto said as a Naruto clone walked over with two bowls of ramen. The clone instantly dispelled after placing the bowls on the ground.

"That's not a clone Naruto-kun." Hinata said

"Nope it's a shadow clone. I found a scroll in the library that held the jutsu. The best part about this jutsu is that everything the clone learns I learn." Naruto said as the clone dispelled

"There must be some kind of drawback to this jutsu. That's a solid clone. We should be learning that in the academy." Hinata said

"That's not possible. It's a Jounin rank technique. It takes so much chakra that anybody below the rank of Jounin or without my level of chakra shouldn't try to use it." Naruto said

"What do you mean your level of chakra?" Hinata asked

"I have kage level chakra reserves. That means i can make more than hundreds of clones and not get tired." Naruto explained

"That's not normal, but as long as it helps you pass I'm ok with it." Hinata said as she giggled.

_**Flashback end**_

"Now that my training is done it's time to work on yours." Naruto said

"My training?" Hinata asked

"Yes. I know that's your family fighting style, but I thinks it's time you branched off from that. it doesn't fit your body at all." Naruto said

"Alright Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she nodded

_**Day of the graduation exams**_

Today was the day that Naruto and Hinata worked so hard for. No one knew of their secret friendship. To everyone in the class Naruto was still the deadlast and Hinata was still the shy girl of the class.

Iruka called out names and everyone called passed. Now it was Naruto's turn. He went after Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called

Naruto went to the front of the class and prepared for what he knew he needed to do.

"Substitution jutsu." Iruka said

Naruto perfectly substituted with the log in the corner without wasting chakra.

"Transfromation jutsu." Iruka said

Naruto did a perfect transformation into his idol the fourth hokage.

Some of the students thought they looked similar, but made no comment.

_Could Naruto be related to the fourth hokage? I'll ask the third hokage,_ Iruka thought

"Clone jutsu." Iruka said

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he created a shadow clone.

"Naruto, how do you know this jutsu?" Iruka asked is shock as he touched the clone

"What jutsu creates a solid clone sensei and why didn't we learn that?" Sasuke asked

"The shadow clone jutsu. It's a Jounin rank jutsu. Who taught you this Naruto?" Iruka asked

"I found a scroll in the library that told me about it. The reason why I failed the other exams was mostly because I couldn't do the regular clone jutsu. I couldn't do it because I have too much chakra that it's too hard to be controlled. I've worked on my chakra contol, but I'm nowhere near where I need to be to do the clone jutsu." Naruto said

"You can't have that much chakra baka. Your control just really sucks. Why don't you teach that jutsu to someone who could put it to good use, like Sasuke-kun." Ami said

"Naruto-kun has more chakra than Sasuke and his control is probably better too." Hinata said loudly. This shocked the class because she was normally shy and only spoke when spoken to or when answering questions.

"Enough! Ami don't talk about stop you don't know about. Naruto would have to have a lot of chakra to perform the shadow clone jutsu. I'm not sure where his contol is, but it has to be as good as Sasuke's if not better. Unfortunately Sasuke you can't learn the shadow clone jutsu yet. Making one clone now would most likely kill you." Iruka said

"That's impossible! Anything that dobe could do, I can do better." Sasuke said

"Quiet down class. It's time for your lunch break. Return here after lunch for your team placements." Mizuki said as he smiled at his students, hoping they would do as he said and leave it at that.

The academy graduates left for lunch.


End file.
